A Year Without Rain
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Two-Shot. Post Ending Game. Ethan Mars is starting over a new life with Madison Paige and his son, Shaun. What happened as the year rolled by into the new chapter of their lives? (Fluff, So Much Fluff!)
1. Our Lives Now

I do not own Heavy Rain! Quantic Dream and also the mind behind the whole psychological crime thriller game, David Cage owns it!

* * *

A Year Without Rain

* * *

There was so many things that happened. It all happened to Ethan Mars, which he held close to his beating heart. The day when he saved his son, Shaun Mars from his prison well, the night when he kissed Madison and express his love towards her, and also getting to start over a new chapter in his new life with Shaun and Madison.

What happened in a year later? Well, here it is...

* * *

It was bright autumn morning in Philly, as the green leaves were slowly turning into a bright red or orange color. The heavy rainfall from last week was long gone as the whole city was melancholy, until the shining sun was able to brighten up people's smiles.

Ethan Mars slowly open his blizzard blue eyes to see the morning sun of his new apartment, as he heard the birds chirping. He slowly shifted to his right to find his beautiful, but heavily pregnant wife, Madison Paige sleeping next to him. Her beautiful face was flush with sleep, as her left arm was resting under the side of her head and the other was resting on the side of her baby bump.

He gently smiled at his sleeping wife, before he stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead before resting his left hand on her stomach, hoping that his child would be able to feel both it's mother and father's hands at the same time.

He stood up from his bed as he grabbed a pair of pajamas pants and a black t shirt from the dresser and walked out the bedroom of his new apartment. He walked by Shaun's bedroom before heading into the kitchen. The ten year old wasn't here for the week, since he was staying at his mother's. It leaves Ethan's heart feeling depressed that he wasn't here with him now, since Madison was so close to the end of her pregnancy. He wanted to see and hold his new baby brother or sister, since he was ecstatic that he was going to an older brother, just like his deceased older brother.

He closed the door to his room, before he walked to the end of the hallway to see what he can make for breakfast for him and his wife.

As he picked up two skillets to make bacon and eggs, he was thinking about the wonderful things that happened in the past year and soon he was going to be a father, once again.

* * *

 _This new home. This new apartment that he thought of was a way to start over from the past and a perfect way to start over from the pain he went through in his first two years after what happened to death of his eldest son, Jason. He remember how he showed this apartment complex to Madison and Shaun, which they all had the same face on when they were amazed of this could be there home and they love it._

" _We've earn the right to be happy now, Ethan. All three of us."_

" _We sure do, Madison...All of us together, as a family."_

* * *

 _Ethan remember how he went on a date with Madison in the middle of winter, as they went to a fancy restaurant on the other side of Philly. They were sharing topics together and also a few kisses with each other, until he got on one knee and showed her the most expensive platinum ring._

 _They were all alone at their home._

" _That was such a beautiful, but cold night, Ethan,"_ _Madison walked up and kiss her lover on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around her and her arms were wrapped around his neck._

" _I really enjoyed too, Madison, but I have something to ask you and it's very important." Madison taken off her black pea coat, as Ethan taken her hand into the bedroom. She was standing at the foot of the bed, before she sat down._

" _Ethan, what is it?" She asked._

 _He was still holding onto her soft and petite hand, until he reached for his back pocket and pulled out a red engagement box and opened it, which made Madison covered her face in amazement._

" _Madison, ever since I met you, when you found me and also helped me save my son, I thought that you chose your job over my love, but no you were willing to stay with me, through thick and thin and that's what I like about you. So... Madison Paige, will you marry me?" He confess his love towards Madison, as she was still amazed that she was getting engaged._

" _Yes, yes, Ethan Mars, yes!" She cried and hugged him to the ground, until Ethan picked up her and place her back on the foot of the bed. He places the ring on her finger, before gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, until he started popping the buttons off of her black shirt, while she was trying to help him which leads into a heated passionate night until the next morning._

* * *

 _Ethan was sleeping in after last night finding a skimpy clad Madison laying across the bed covered with a crimson red comforter. He was surprised seeing Madison this way, which led into more sex than usual. Which is really strange since they were married. He heard Madison in the bathroom spilling her guts out in the toilet, as there was coughing involved._

 _He climbed and stood up from out of the bed to be by her side in the bathroom through sickness and in health._

" _Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, while rubbing her back, softly in a circular motion, until she flushed the toilet._

 _She stood up, before wiping her mouth with a damp white washcloth and looked at her husband, trying to ignore the question, by smiling at him._

" _Nothing's wrong with me, sweetie." Madison said. "I just only have a stomach bug," she opened the medicine cabinet and taken two cold/fever pills._

 _Ethan was worried at his wife being sick, but he hopes that she just only a stomach bug, instead of something serious which could be life threatening to her._

 _Two days later after the discovery of her stomach virus, Ethan returned home from work to find Madison home early from her job at the American Tribute. She was in cheerful mood, when he walked in over the threshold of the apartment door. He didn't know why she was in this mood today, sometimes she usually be tired from return home, but somehow she was acting strange._

" _Honey, what are you up?" Ethan asked, while looking at his wife up and down._

" _Oh, nothing sweetie. I just has some good news, which I would like to share with my loving husband." He followed her to the couch, as he sat down next to his cheerfully wife. "Well, remember when I was sick this morning and also the other days?" He nodded to her. "I figured out why was I sick…"_

 _Ethan listen closely to the news that she was about to share with him, until she pulled out something from out of her back jeans pocket. It was pregnancy test. He slowly taken it out of her hands and look at the small white window. There was a pink plus in the small window. It was positive._

 _Madison is pregnant with his child._

 _He was happy, no. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic that Madison wasn't ill. He immediately hugged his loving wife, as he was chuckling at the good news._

" _This is great news, Madison." Ethan said, happily. "Why did you didn't say so sooner?"_

" _I thought I was just sick and I thought about it for a minute, while I was at the store." Madison explained. "So, I brought a test and it turns out that I was indeed pregnant."_

 _Ethan wrapped his arm around his loving wife waist, as she lay her head down on his shoulder. He places his hand on top of her slightly pudgy stomach, as her hand was on top of his._

 _This was a new chapter in their lives. A new baby will joining Ethan, Madison, and Shaun's life soon. There was a wave of happiness in Madison, as she was enjoying the loving moment of her carrying Ethan's child. She hopes for a beautiful healthy baby. A little baby with Ethan's magnificent blizzard blue eyes. She always wanted a child with his eyes, ever since they have been together._

 _Ethan and Madison have really deserved it._

* * *

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bacon accidentally popped on his wrist, leaving such a tiny burn mark.

When he finished cooking breakfast, he can hear Madison making her way into the shower, as she was running the warm water just for her. He made Madison's plate, as soon as he noticed his wife walking into the living room/kitchen area, dressed for the day. She was wearing one of her button up shirts with a black tank top and black stretchy leggings, while walking around the apartment barefoot.

She had a happy face on when she noticed her husband behind the counter, cooking breakfast for her. He immediately dropped everything and ran to her and gave her a breathtaking kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," he looked down at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes until he got down on one knee to be face to face to her pregnant stomach. He gave her stomach a light kiss and Madison giggled when she loved how he always care about their unborn child. "Hello, little one." He whispered to her baby bump. "Mommy and Daddy can't wait to see and hold you for the first time."

They were watching the morning news, as they were eating breakfast on the couch. Madison had her plate on her stomach while munching on the last of her breakfast. All she had to do is finished her toast which had a vanilla ice cream spread on it, until Madison felt a kick from their child, which made Ethan noticed her, when she was looking down at her belly.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked, which made him places his plate down on the table. "How do you feel this morning?"

He was asking that question when he noticed that Madison had her right hand place behind her back. He knew that she was having aching back pain, but she turned to him with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Ethan." She respond to him, as she cleaned her plate and opened the dishwasher. She bent down to place the dirty dish onto the lower rack, until she stopped moving, as she tries to stand back up.

Ethan watched his wife, trying to stand back up, while straighten herself up and turned to face him. "Madison? Are you alright?" He asked, once more, walking up to her. Her hands slowly reached towards her large belly and her face twisted into one of the slight pain.

She stared at him, her dark brown eyes were speaking in volume. "Ethan- I think it's time." she said breathlessly, her normal monotone suddenly turned panicky as she clutched onto her stomach.

Ethan was in front of her, as he was suddenly become panicky, until his wife grabbed and gingerly place his hand on her stomach where the baby was kicking until she jumped a bit at a very powerful kick he received from his child.

Madison taken a deep breath and reached out a hand to grip one of his own. "Either it's time, or our child hates us both." Ethan joked, before Madison yelped at the sudden pain at an even bigger kick from the baby.

Ethan knew that it was time for their child to be here. To be entered into the beautiful world. He led Madison to the couch, as she lay down on it, while clutching onto her baby bump. He immediately sprinted into the bedroom to grabbed the overnight bag for them and also their necessary needs that they need for the baby. The architect father helped and escorted his wife out of the apartment, into the elevator, out into the parking lot and into their new black Chevrolet Tahoe, as he droved his wife to Gemstone Hospital for the doctors to help deliver their child.

* * *

As I read Fanfiction on about Ethan and Madison's stories, some of them were incomplete or on hiatus. I wanted to see more of them after the whole game, so I decided to make this after the game ending part. They could have made the endings longer, but I will still show love for Ethan, Madison, Shaun, and also Norman! This is a two shot fanfiction, so I will update when I finish with the next chapter when they have their child, so it won't be long!

Please show me love, if you love this extended ending of Ethan and Madison! Don't forget to also show love to my other fanfics of Heavy Rain, like _My Love Will Never Die_ and _My Love Will Live On Forever!_ More stories of Heavy Rain coming soon, with new OC characters! Peace, Love, and Heavy Rain!~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Baby Mars

There was a high pitch, never ending piercing loud wailing, which opened up the mind and thoughts of Ethan Mars and his wife/lover, Madison Paige. They were in the hospital after waiting long hours and for the new arrival to come and be born into the beautiful world.

Madison was resting on the bed, as Ethan was next to her the whole time holding her soft and petite hand. They both watched as doctors and nurses were taking care of what they brought into the world.

A beautiful baby. A beautiful baby girl.

They were cleaning up the small creature, as her loud crying continues, until a nurse walked up to the couple, cradling their small child in a pink blanket. "Congratulations, you two." She complimented them softly.

Madison outstretched her arms, as the nurse handed her baby girl to her mother. She was still crying as Madison was rocking her, while saying comforting words like 'It's ok, baby girl' and also 'Mommy and Daddy are here'.

The baby suddenly listen to her mother's comforting words, as she cease her small crying. She started cooing a little, before falling asleep in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful, Ethan." She said softly. "I can't believe that I'm a mother."

" _You are a mother, Madison."_ Ethan place his hand on her shoulder, as he moved closer to his look at his baby daughter. "She's magnificent."

Ethan was looking down at his beautiful baby daughter, making sure she has ten little fingers and ten little toes. She had dark curly brown tufts on her small head, just like her beautiful mother.

"Ethan?" There was a voice that was calling him. It was excited, but also tiring. Madison was looking up at her husband, as the baby was looking and snuggling up on her mother's chest.

"Mr. Mars?" The nurse called his name. She was wondering why the architect father wasn't answering his wife. He was so mesmerize by the cute little bundle of joy in his wife's arms. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts, until he looked up at his wife's big chocolate brown eyes, where she layed.

"Yes, Madison?"

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" she looked down at her gaze of the beautiful baby, as the small baby was slowly looking around the room with her tired eyes. Looking down at the small baby wrapped in pink blankets and it made his and Madison's heart whole.

"You won't dropped her, Ethan. I promise." She told him, as he slowly outstretched his arms to her to cradle the little girl, their daughter, his daughter… Gingerly, he cradled the little pink bundle in his arms. She started to cry a little as she didn't know who is this person holding her. He gently sooth the crying infant in his arms.

The infant finally calm down enough to relax against her father's touch. The baby girl had her mother dark brown hair, while having a white headband with a large white bow on the right side of the stretchy band. She had her mother's complexion of course, he just hope she would be able to open her small eyes so he can see who's eye color she gotten.

The baby finally opened her small eyes slowly showing her incredible wide eyes to stare at her father's eyes.

Arctic meet arctic as the two to measure each other up. The baby suddenly cooed at him and raised her chubby little arms up towards him. Her face was priceless. A giddy toothless smile stretched across her tiny rosebud lips as her small fingers flexed to him.

In Ethan's mind, she seemed to be showing 'Hi Daddy!' in her own little way.

"Hi, little one," Ethan greeted softly to the baby, holding her close to his chest. "I'm your Daddy." The baby cooed in a small response, as her father moved closer to the hospital bed, so she can see both of her parent's faces. "And this beautiful woman right next to me is your Mommy."

"She has your eyes, Ethan." Madison was somehow getting tearfully as she looked at her small baby girl. The baby girl looked at her mother confused for a second, until she started stretching her arms out for her. "And they're beautiful."

"She's is going to be loved by everyone," Ethan stated, before turning back to the smiling baby. "Especially, your older brother, Shaun who is ready to meet you, as well."

Ethan finally gave the baby back to Madison, before he gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. The baby responded by touching her father's smooth shaved chin, before looking up at her mother's happy, but tired face. She was gurgling and showing a toothless smile to her, as Madison was touching the baby's soft cheeks.

The nurse cleared her throat to get the Mars' couple attention as the looked up to see her with a clipboard in her arm. "Have you two decided on a name yet?" She asked, before fixing her black glasses.

"Oh, Ethan, what should we name her?" Madison had finally asked that question, after knowing that she was going to have a baby girl, even since the ultrasound pictures. The architect father reached out to his daughter's baby hand and she wrapped her miniscule hand around one of his fingers. Ethan knew right away that this special little baby girl was going to be spoiled rotten as she grows.

"I'm not sure yet, but when the time comes we'll know what to name her."

* * *

Later on, Madison was fast asleep in the hospital bed, after being in labor for the longest and also her legs and feet felt weak after pushing out a baby. She was getting some rest, until she heard her baby girl cooing while she was still asleep.

The journalist mother heard footsteps walking around the room and quiet chattering, until she heard a small creek in a wooden rocking chair with pillows covering the rocking noise.

Madison decided to opened one of her brown eyes to on her right to see her husband, Ethan was cradling their newborn baby girl, while feeding her a hospital made formula bottle just for the baby. The architect father was smiling and saying small and encouraging words to his baby girl.

"Alright there you go." Ethan encouraged the baby girl. "Drink up. I'm sorry that Mommy isn't awake to breastfeed you, but I hope your old man with a bottle is a good enough substitute. I can definitely promise you that I will get better. This is my first time to ever feed a baby after ten years."

Madison kept both of her eyes closed as she tries to listen to her loving husband talking to the baby girl, which she still doesn't have a name yet, but she hopes for the perfect name that she and Ethan will be able to call her..

"That's a good girl." Ethan whispered to the baby, while moving some of her brown locks out of the way, so he can see her beautiful, but cute face. The baby was still sucking on the bottle nipple while looking at her father's eyes, before he removed the bottle from her small mouth when it was half empty. He places her on his left shoulder and slowly rubbed her back in a circular motion for her to give out a small burp and yet she did.

"I still can't believe that you're actually here… and how beautiful you are," Ethan said. "Speaking of names I have thought of few while I was feeding you." The baby kept her blue eyes on her father's, as she slowly looked around the room.

"How about _Suki_?" The baby didn't respond to her father's question. Madison was listening too, but she kept her eyes open a bit so Ethan wouldn't notice.

"No, maybe _Yuri_? _Yuri_ Mars?" Still no response from her or Madison.

"Well, I only have one more name, then I guess your Mommy will have to name you… How about _Aiko_? It means 'little love one'."

Madison and the baby girl heard that name as Ethan waited for a response.

"I love that name…" Madison said, softly as Ethan was shocked a bit when he heard his wife's voice. He looked up to see his sleepy wife with her big chocolate brown eyes opened looking at him and the baby. The baby responded as well, when she heard her mother's voice. He guessed that the baby loved that name too.

"Madison, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Ethan apologizes.

"No, that name, Aiko, I love it." Madison said, until Ethan walked towards the hospital bed while cradling the baby girl. The journalist mother outstretched her arms for Ethan to place the baby girl in her arms. Madison looked down at the baby girl as she showed a loving smile to her.

"Aiko Mars should be her name, Ethan."

The baby started squinting her small blue eyes as she was starting to cry in her mother's arms. "Oh, what's wrong, Aiko?" Madison cooed to the baby, until she finally figured out what did baby Mars wanted. "Are you still hungry? Hold on…"

She position the baby for her to be on her right side of her breast and she slowly waited for the baby to stretch out and latched onto her mother's pink nipple with her toothless mouth. Madison felt a slight pain as she felt her milk coming out from her nipple and into Aiko's mouth. The baby was drinking her mother's milk hungrily. She looked away from her baby and looked up at her husband's loving face, before he reach down to give his wife a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Ethan." Madison said with a smile.

"I love you too, Madison, and our beautiful daughter too." Ethan said, before kissing her once more and also to baby Aiko who was still getting milk from her mother.

They were happy. They have finally had their dreams had finally come true to them after a year later and after the rainfall.

But most of all, it felt like _A Year Without Rain_ to them.

END

* * *

The Fanfiction title, _A Year Without Rain_ was named after the Selena Gomez song.

Suki means Beloved.

Yuri means Lily.

Aiko means Little Love One or Love Child.

Second Heavy Rain story complete! I am one the roll with these Heavy Rain stories. I hope you like the cuteness of Baby Aiko Mars and also the fluffiness of Ethan Mars and Madison Paige Mars!~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
